Reluctant Hero
by Reggielive101
Summary: Everybody dreams of becoming a hero, U.A. is the best place to make that happen. However not everyone is cut out to be heros. Some are just born for evil. "Tch, why the hell would I want to go to that fucking pretentious school for wannabe heroes!" "Because if you don't you'll end up in prison, or you'll be sent to a psychiatric hospital" "Tch!" "Now, what do you chose? -Dark take-
1. UA

A/N

Sorry if this chapter seems shit, I was half asleep while I was finishing it. This is my first BNHA fanfic, criticism is appreciated. Its a work in progress and due to the volume of characters I will be taking it slow to make sure no one is OOC.

Thanks, as for the other works I will be finishing them, I've been away for some months working and never really found the time or motivation to get back to them, however I hopefully with start adding new chapters when I can!

I appreciate all the likes and whatnot on my other works!

* * *

The sky's where filled with grey. With rain dancing down on to the still burning buildings. All that was there was destruction. In the middle of this destruction, was a child, a child with their knees buried in the blood-soaked mud.

The child's face was hidden by their hair, clothes torn and covered in blood, the blood mixed with the rain as it flowed over their light tanned bruised skin.

There was the sound of footsteps in the mud, footsteps that were being overpowered by the rain. A female figured emerged from the debris, she was holding on to her left arm as she staggered about, her whole body screamed that she had just been in a vicious battle.

She stopped dead in her tracks, she looked down at this injured child with both, sadness and a little hatred. The dark brown haired woman continued to look at the child, the child lifted their head up, their eyes were voided of any life. The young woman was positive that the child was still alive due to the way she would catch the child tremble from the cold every few seconds.

Apart of her didn't want to do it, but she owed _him_ that much. She kneeled down and took off her jacket, it was a little torn and covered in, probably both, mud and blood. As she lifted her arms up to put the jacket on the child, the child flinched and clenched onto their upper arms as tight as they could. No matter what she felt at this very moment, what she felt towards this child, she couldn't deny that the look the child gave her hurt her.

It was a look of desperation, of lost and hurt. She clenched the jacket tight and slowly placed it on the skinny child's shoulders.

"Its all right, I'm not going to hurt you," she spoke softly, but also a bit reluctantly.

However, the child didn't stop trembling. Now she was closer to the child she got a better look, the child was thin, and there was evidence of all kinds of abuse. On the child's right arm were black markings stopping at their elbow.

"K-kaito…?"

She looked down and saw tears flowing down the child's eyes, however, their right eye had blood inset of water. She started to tear up at the name, a name she came to know and love, a name she wouldn't be able to call anymore. She looked down at this child, and she knew then that she couldn't look at this child the same way again. But she made a promise, a promise she needs to keep.

She looked down with sadness at the mention of the name.

"I'll try and keep my promise... Kaito..."

* * *

 _ **5 years later**_

 _It's time_

Itsuki stood in front of the gigantic building, his palms were a little sweaty with anxiety. He didn't know if he could do this, he wanted to move but his body wouldn't listen to him.

"C'mon dude!"

A hand slapped him on the back of his shoulder quite hard. Itsuki turned around and was met with red hair and beaming eyes.

"Eijiro-san"

"What're you standing around for?"

Itsuki opened his mouth and closed it again, he looked up to the U.A. building, debating whether to go in or not.

"I don't know if I can do this"

Eijiro scoffed and pushed him towards the building.

"You want to become a hero don't you?"

Itsuki gulped. The obnoxious building grew, he knew this was his chance to make a difference. Every kid wants to become a hero, and this was his opportunity to make his dreams come true.

Waiting to hear a reply back from the school was nerve-racking for him. He would stay up all night anxious about it. He never thought he would get in, his father was reluctant about him becoming a hero, Itsuki knew that one of the reasons he got accepted was because of his father. Luckily he didn't have to go through the entrance exam, hearing what it was like from Eijiro made him glad his father was a respected former pro hero.

Itsuki didn't like senseless fighting, hell he wasn't that much of a fighter when it came down to it, he would rather talk things out, but that's not always the case... He found that out the hard way.

"Official recommendation, huh." He mumbled under his breath.

"Whatcha say?" Kirishima asked.

"Nothing just talking to myself"

Itsuki opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when his phone went off. He pulled out his phone and saw he had three messages.

 ** _-Dad-_ **

7:55 am

 _I may not like your choice in where to go to school. But its your life and your mother would have killed me if I hadn't given my support. I just want you to promise me that you'll be save. No matter what I say, I am proud of you for doing this._ _Love Dad_

 ** _-Sis-_**

 _8:05 am_

 _Better do good Itsuki! I'll be sure to find out if you're screwing up this chance! And I won't take it lightly!_

 _Tch, thanks sis..._

The next message he looked out, he let out a fed up sigh.

 ** _-Psycho Arrow-_ **

8:06 am

 _Dude, you look like a fucking retard in that uniform!_

Itsuki looked up from his phone and looked around, there he saw a young looking girl with ash blonde-grey, spiky, but yet a little wavy, hair. She had a pair of ripped black jeans, she wore a pair of black and white vans while she sported a dark grey hoodie.

The young girl was leaning against a lamppost, she had such a mischievous grin on her face. Once he made eye contact with her, her grin widened to the point to showed some of her white teeth. They locked eyes for but a second she then pushed herself off the lamppost and flipped him off, she turned around pulling her hood up and walked away.

Itsuki looked a little annoyed as he watched her walkway. Eijiro turned around once he realised Itsuki wasn't next to him, there he saw that he was looking at someone.

"Is that…"

"Yeah"

Itsuki rubbed the back of his head and turned around to continue to walk to the school.

"C'mon, don't want to be late do we?" He smiled.

Kirishima had a massive smile on his face, showing his sharp white teeth, he jogged up to Itsuki and they both walked up to the doors and opened them, there Itsuki's chocolate eyes were met with wonder. All around him was kids of all ages and all appearance walking around, chatting and a few of them messing around.

The duo made their way down the long corridors until they made to a sign that read, 1-A. once he opened the door his excitement grew.

 _Man, this is it!_

The door slid open and they walked in, there they saw all kinds of people, a boy with a birds head, a girl with frog-like features, and another with grape like things on his head, from what Itsuki could tell, they seemed to be acting like his hair.

"Kirishima! Saitō!"

Both of them shot their heads around a saw a lively pink coloured girl with horns and alien-like eyes jump out of her seat.

"Ashido" they synced.

"Gotta say, didn't know you passed, why didn't you say anything?" Itsuki smiled.

"Hehe, I wanted to surprise you both!"

After they talked for a little bit Istuki went and found a desk next to Kirishima. he settled himself in a was taking in his surroundings. He breathed through his nose and out of his mouth, he moved parts of his dark brown hair that kept falling over his eyes.

 _ **Beep**_

 _ **Beep**_

 _ **Beep**_

Itsuki pulled his phone out and saw he had a message, once he saw that name dread filled him. he typed in his passcode and his thumb hovered over the message app, he was debating whether to open it or not, would he regret it like last time? Or will he be annoyed? Curiosity got the better of him in the end.

 ** _-Psycho Arrow-_**

 _8:15 am_

 _Suki! didn't have to give me that kinda look. That hurt my feelings y'know ;P_

 _ **-Me-**_

 _8:17 am_

 _What the hell are you doing here? y'know it's not too late to join?_

 _ **-Psycho Arrow-**_

 _8:19 am_

 _Riiiight... no thanks. I think I'd gouge my eyes out._

 _8:20 am_

 _Oh, by the way, I know you have me down as some sort of Psycho thing, if you don't change it, I'm gonna beat the shit outta you like I did with these guys.3_

Itsuki looked at his phone and saw the same girl, the picture was of her holding the phone up and having it pointing down at her as she had her foot on top of 2 thug-like men that were on the ground bleeding from places thought impossible. They were placed on top of each other, around them were a few more thug-like men, all of them had weapons lying next too them. But next to the two she was standing on top of, there was a bat wrapped in barbed wire and the other was a crowbar, both of them was covered in blood, Itsuki was certain that it was their blood. The girl had a smug look on her face, but she too had a busted lip a bruised eye and a bloody nose.

The girls face showed evidence of previous battles, she has a scar on the left side of her bottom lip, a small-ish scar under her left eye and another small-ish scar across her right cheekbone. She had deep blood coloured eyes, they showed no signs of emotion, they were voided of any life in them.

Itsuki sighed and lowered his head, he placed his left hand on his head and slumped into his seat, placing his phone on the desk.

"Not again" he sounded exhausted.

Itsuki picked up his phone and began to type away.

 ** _-Me-_**

 _8:25 am_

 _Seriously... Arch, what the hell are you doing? You cant keep doing this._

 **_-Psycho Arrow-_**

 _8:25 am_

 _Tch! its none of yeah business what I get up to!_

 **_-Me-_**

 _8:26 am_

 _It is when you bring it home! You seriously need to get a grip, do you want to end up dead?! You didn't use your Quirk, did you?_

 ** _-Psycho Arrow-_ **

_8:27 am_

 _Tch, last time I checked my parents where dead, so who the fuck are you? But do you really need to ask me that? Don't you trust me?_

Itsuki was about to reply when he heard a sudden commotion. He looked up and saw a boy who had ash blond hair with his legs up on the table, and another boy standing in front of him.

"Remove your foot from that desk! Such an action is insulting to those who come to U.A. before us as well as the craftsmen who made that desk!" the well-built black haired kid spoke.

"Like I care! What middle school are you from, you extra" The blond haired kid spoke.

Istuki sighed.

"I-I'm from Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Idia" he spoke well for someone his age.

"Somei?! A stuck-up elitist then? I should blow you to bits"

 _Wow, and here I thought I wouldn't have to deal with someone like that blond haired kid._

Itsuki sighed to himself again and saw a new boy come into the room, he looked wimpy and useless, but Itsuki knew to never judge someone on how they look.

 ** _Beep_**

 ** _Beep_**

 ** _Beep_**

Itsuki pulled out his phone and opened it.

 ** _-Psycho Arrow-_**

8:28 am

 _Won't be home tonight_

"Ugh, the day hasn't even started yet and I'm already exhausted"


	2. PE

A/N: Thanks for the views and that ^0^. Sorry, this chapter is quite short! Properly not as detailed. Again was half asleep when I did it!

Thanks again!

* * *

Istuki was sat in his set as he watched a new boy with green curly hair walked into the room. Suddenly the glass wearing boy shot over to him and began to talk. Itsuki felt a little uneasy. He felt like someone was staring at him, he could see someone from the corner of his eye but couldn't make out any features.

"Do you mind star- Hina?!"

Across from him sat a girl with dark orange hair and brown eyes, her hair was up to her shoulders while her skin was light, she wore plain black glasses that seem to make her eyes bigger and the standard uniform for the female school students.

"About time!" she sighed.

"W-what're you doing here?" Itsuki seemed dumbstruck.

"What does it look like, idiot! I'm here to be a hero!"

"Obviously." Itsuki facepalmed. "Why didn't you message me you were coming here"

"We wanted to surprise you!" she smiled.

"We?"

"Me and Yuuki got in"

"Yuuki is here too?" Itsuki started to look around the room. "Where is he?"

"He couldn't move until today, so he'll be here tomorrow" Hina smiled and sighed a little.

"Man, how long has it been?" She leaned back in her chair. "3 years?"

"A year and a half" Itsuki laughed.

"Feels longer, can't believe you moved. I was gutted."

"Yeah well… Things happen." Itsuki rubbed his left pectoral. As he did Hina narrowed her eyes and leaned onto her desk.

"Tell me." Itsuki left his hand on his chest and looked at her. "You still hanging around with _that thing?_ "

Itsuki sighed. "C'mon, don't start that again" he leaned into his chair and a sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry but I don't like her. Your sister doesn't like _it_ right? I mean, _it_ isn't really likeable. _It's_ fucking psychotic, nothing like _its_ brother. Everyone liked _its_ brother." Hina bluntly spoke.

"Jeez, you're sounding too much like Hatsu. and would you please not refer her, as _it_ "

"What, it's true. I-she's delusional, she can't even control her quirk properly, she nearly killed you with it"

"That was my fault." he snapped.

"You're always making excuses for her, what has she ever done for you? Apart from trying to kill you?"

"Can we not start this again? Please?" He begged.

"Fucking scar-faced Bitch" Hina sighed under her breath, as she leaned back in her chair.

Itsuki looked down at his desk lost in thought.

 **"Sis! Stop please!" Itsuki was on his hands and knees with blood all over the place.**

 **"Shut up, She needs to learn"**

 **Itsuki looked at his friend's body lying on the floor, she was covered head-to-toe in blood, she had blood coming out of both of her ears, her eyes nose and mouth, she didn't even have the energy to lift a finger, let alone stand up.**

 **"It was my fault! She didn't mean to do it!" He pleaded.**

 **Itsuki sat there with his hand on the left side of his chest, blood was pouring out of a massive gash on his chest, his vision was going blurry and couldn't keep his eyes open.**

 **He slowly got closer to the floor with everything around his going dull, however, the only thing that was constant was the screams of agony his friend was making.**

 ** _A-archie…_**

Itsuki let out a sigh and he rubbed his head. Hina was still looking at him while lost in thought.

* * *

Doing sports has never been a problem for Itsuki. He was always good at them, then again with a Quirk like his, it wasn't surprising.

"Right I can do this" Itsuki got himself ready for the 50-meter dash.

 _There's no way I can come last in this… hopefully._

As they got themselves ready, Itsuki looked around him and saw the same boy with glasses from this morning, Ida Tenya. If Itsuki remembers, on his other side was the frog looking girl. Itsuki shook his head to concentrate on the task.

 _C'mon._

Itsuki relaxed his whole body, he could feel an electric pulse flow through his body down to his legs, he could feel them get warmer with his heart rate increased a little.

As soon as the bell went Itsuki shot off like a bullet, he left dust behind him. He could feel every inch of his muscles working he could feel the warmth.

 _Yes! Managed to get first place,_ this will _be a_ bla _-_

Itsuki was caught off guard when he saw something zoom by him. All he saw was a blur and dust left in its wake.

 **Beep**

 **Beep**

 **Beep**

 **4.00 seconds.**

 _Same Quirk as his mothers… Not as fast as her yet though_. Aizawa thought to himself.

Once Itsuki cleared the finish line he saw Ida had a Quirk that let his calves become engine like and boot his speed. Itsuki slowed his speed and slowly went into a jog then came to a complete stop, he stretched each of his legs and gave them a quite massage down so as not to get a really bad cramp.

"You're quite fast aren't you"

Itsuki shot his head up and looked up to the 5'10" boy.

"T-eh, yeah I can be, my quirk lets me enhance parts of my body." Istuki shook off his legs and stretched his back.

Itsuki stretched and looked forward to the next set of events.


End file.
